


Belly of the Deepest Love

by Kumi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Canon Continuation, F/M, Older!Reader, she's like 50, this is set like 10 years after the Arcobaleno reach full-sized adults again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumi/pseuds/Kumi
Summary: It's been thirty years since Fon last spoke to you. You've slowly come to terms with his sudden disappearance, but he continues to yearn for you.What happens when you finally cross paths again?





	1. drums of war

There’s an ache in your chest. 

It begins as a dull one, but soon the pain consumes you, making you double over. 

“Fon?” you call out, watching the man turn to you. The flowers of the dogwood tree behind him were in bloom, billowing in the wind as his eyes captured yours. 

“Yes?” 

It feels like someone’s choking you. You can barely breathe, and you might as well have passed out right then and there. There’s something inside your head that tells you not to get your hopes up, that it might just be someone that merely looks like him. But then again, you’ve always had good intuition, and nobody else has ever found your little home in the woods. 

Fon recognizes you immediately. There’s no mistaking it, and he hasn’t heard his name come from your lips in thirty years. You’re just as he remembers you despite the wrinkles that’ve settled into your aging skin, and it feels as though he’s been thrown back to when he was twenty-one. His heart flutters in his chest. 

He’s not surprised to see that you still live in the house by the forest. 

Your expression contorts. It feels as though someone took a hammer and smashed ruthlessly at your heart with it. You watch him make his way to you, his eyes never leaving yours. 

Your heart’s pounding now; you can’t wrap your head around the idea that the man standing before you is really Fon, the man that had left you two decades ago. 

He’s standing in front of you now, reaching out and brushing his fingers against your cheek. “It’s been a while, [Name].” 

Your head turns as you lean into his touch, your eyes closing as you inhale his scent. It’s so familiar; it smells like home. 

“It has,” you whisper, lips brushing against his fingers. They’re rough and calloused, like how you remember them to be. “You look younger.” 

Fon laughs, and the sound makes the ache in your chest grow stronger. How long has it been since you’ve heard this man’s laugh?


	2. i was young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is recollection of a fond memory.

You met Fon when you were twenty.

You had lost your footing while hiking in the mountains where he was training, dislocating your kneecap in the fall. The sound of your scream followed by howls of pain had alerted Fon to your presence, and after hunting for the source of the sounds he had found you at the bottom of a rocky trail.

You remember thinking you were hallucinating. A beautiful, half-naked man had come to your rescue, and there you were, bloodied and bruised from tumbling in your fall, watching as he made his way down to you.

Introductions had been skipped, as you recall his focus was on the fact that your knee looked strangely bent out of place. It was causing you significant amounts of pain, and even now the memory of the pain makes you want to wince.

“You’ll want to lay back,” he had warned, untying the black sash from around his waist and passing it to you. “And you’ll need to bite down on something.”

The pain that followed was excruciating. The man had tried to pop it back into place, and it felt as though someone had taken your knee and smashed it into pieces with a brick. You had begun to cry, tears streaming down your cheeks as you screeched into the soft fabric of his sash. You made him hesitate to try again, and his brows furrowed.

“I need to do it one more time.” He had sounded calm, despite the slightest hesitation in his voice as he told you so.

As he pushed against your dislocated kneecap, the sash had fallen from your mouth in the midst of an agonizing scream, the sound ripping through the otherwise serene forest. Stars had danced in the corners of your vision.

“It’s okay,” he had soothed, pulling you into his arms and looping an arm under your legs, careful not to disturb your injured knee. “Let’s get you home.”

The man had lifted you as though you weighed nothing, and began walking in the direction you remember pointing him in. You recall that you trembled in his arms, the pain slowly fading into an ache but nonetheless still acute.

Nonetheless, it had been like a dream. A beautiful man saving you from the perils of being injured and alone in the woods—who would’ve imagined that?

As he walked, you had realized you were eye-to-eye with his dragon tattoo, and you remember that you watched as it shifted with the straining of his muscles. You’d never been in such close contact with someone as attractive as the man holding you, and despite the pain blooming in your knee, you recall enjoying the warmth of his body and the feel of his skin against yours. Absentmindedly, your fingers had brushed against the smooth skin and the dark ink, and you can still imagine the feeling of his muscles tensing under your touch.

What had happened next was a foggy memory, fuzzy around the edges.

You remember glancing up at him and asking, “What’s your name?”.

There was a smile, his eyes locking with yours. “Fon.”

“Hello, Fon.”

The sound of his name rolling off your tongue had been quite pleasant for the man, and he had told you so later on in your relationship. “What about you, miss?” he had asked, turning his attention back to the somewhat rocky path in front of him.

“[Name].”

“Hello, [Name],” he had laughed, and the sound was warm like sunshine.

You loved—and always will love—the way he said your name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, this story came so easily to me when I was writing. Thank for for the kudos on the last chapter!


	3. flowers on a dogwood tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a haunting memory, a sudden disappearance, and a single memento.

Three years had passed since you first met Fon, and every moment with him had been like a dream up.

You remember this day so clearly, as though it happened yesterday.

It was the first and last time you had ever heard him say he loved you.

Fon had spent the entire day clinging to your side, unable to restrain himself from showering you with affection. By the time you were done your chores for the day, his relentless advances had paid off. His hands had made quick work your clothes, and he had ravished you until you were senselessly calling out his name.

When you had almost fallen asleep, he had been running his hands across your back, his lips pressed against your hair as you curled up against his side. The callouses of his hands had traced your back in slow, languid patterns that were practically therapeutic.

“Is everything okay, Fon?” you remember asking him, running your fingers along the expanse of his chest. “You’re overly affectionate today.”

“Yes,” he had whispered, kissing your forehead. “Everything’s perfect.”

You remember thinking that you had heard his voice crack, but had brushed it off as your imagination. Maybe you should’ve pried more.

He had whispered your name, pushing your hair out of your eyes as he kissed you with fervour. You had felt your breath catch in your throat as he murmured against your lips, “I love you.”

Everything felt as though it had fallen into place in that very moment, from the three years you had spent with this beautiful man to everything that had led up to him. Fon had become everything to you, and sometimes it had been frightening how happy he made you—you, who was always independent, unable to picture yourself with anyone. Yet, here you were, three years into a life with the most accepting, unbelievably sweet man you’d ever come across.

You had taken a moment to run through everything that had happened a few times over—which is why you remember how hard your heart had pounded against your ribcage, threatening to explode if you hadn’t told him what you did.

“I love you.”

Fon had smiled at your response, teeth and all, as you kissed him again and again.

“[Name],” he murmured, fingers tangling in your hair and pulling you closer. He called your name again, his lips consuming you in an inferno.

——

You had jolted awake suddenly the next morning, just before dawn, but for whatever reason you couldn’t recall now.

“Fon?” you had called out, looking around. It was strange not to have Fon next to you when you woke up, considering you were always awake at the crack of dawn. Lichi had been nowhere to be found either.

The house had been completely empty, and you remember growing more worried.

When you had come across his room, it had given you an inexplicable chill to see everything in perfect order. Something was off, and there was nothing that could’ve shaken that feeling.

You remember calling out Fon’s name again, unable to shake the uneasy feeling in your chest. You’d never woken up and not known where he was. Especially with him having acted so strangely the day before, you were worried out of your mind.

The memory had only served to drive a knife further into your heart. Upon reaching the edge of the forest, you remember feeling your desperation melt away into heartache.

There was no mistaking it—his black sash was billowing in a gentle breeze that left you shivering, tied to the lowest branch of the old dogwood tree that shadowed the field next to your home. The pain in your chest was sharp—distinct, as if your heart were warning you to back away and pretend as if it had never happened.

You remember the uncontrollable shake in your fingers as you had untied the piece of fabric from the branch.

He was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos last chapter. I really appreciate it!  
> I hope you enjoyed this one.


	4. heavy hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a painful memory, a forgotten memento, and an ache that won't go away.

An entire year had passed since he left you, each day more agonizingly lonely than the last. 

Unbeknownst to you, Fon sometimes dropped by your home to check up on you. He’d watch you from the window that let sunlight into your room, unable to bring himself to stay away but terrified to approach you. 

There was one day that he remembers clearly; he had felt so far away from you, unable to reach out and hold you despite how close he was. Up until that moment, he had never hated his small form more than he did then. 

You had been cleaning the house—something you did whenever you found the time to—when he had reached the windowsill overlooking your room. The window had been open, and Fon remembers hearing you hum a soft lullaby as you wiped down the table tops. 

His heart had already begun to ache at the sound of your voice. 

The three years he had with you would never feel like it was enough. He’d always go to sleep at night wishing for another moment with you; with every passing minute, he’d have more and more trouble recalling small details about you. No matter how hard he tried to remember everything, time was fighting against him. 

He had been shaken from his thoughts when you yelped, having knocked over a small wooden box from the nightstand. Curiously, he had watched as a black piece of fabric fell out of the now-open box. 

It was his sash. 

Fon had felt his throat close up, unable to breathe. He had watched as you tensed at the sight of it, stopping in your tracks. At first, Fon was confused at the sudden shake of your shoulders. 

Then, he realized you were crying. 

Oh _god_ , even then you were the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. 

It had taken a while, but you eventually took a deep breath, rubbing away the tears as you bent down to pick up the sash. Fon had watched as you brought it to your lips, inhaling as your eyes fluttered close, and he had felt his heart stop. 

He loved you so much. 

Watching as you folded the fabric up neatly and pushed away your moment of weakness, Fon had nearly lost his mind. He remembers you pulling your shoulders back in an attempt to compose yourself, holding your breath in for a moment before you continued with your cleaning. 

Fon would never admit this, but watching you move on and put him behind you had tugged on so many of his heartstrings. 

His heart had never felt so heavy in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	5. back on the day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which you visit an old friend, and find yourself still trying to find your footing in your life after Fon.

Another two years had passed since you last returned to your home in the woods. 

Wanderlust may have had a hand in your sudden departure, but something about your home haunted you. It was as though you were a ghost, never truly there but not entirely absent either. 

Two years, and you were back in town to attend the wedding of a family friend. With only a few days left, you had been sent off to fetch baked goods to help calm the nervous bride—a memory of her that you’re now quite fond of, considering how stoic and collected she usually is. 

The scent of freshly baked egg tarts had wafted through the air as you walked along the familiar path. Nostalgia had consumed you; you had grown up running up and down this very path, chasing your friends around town and entertaining all those who had looked on. You had walked this path with Fon so many times, enjoying the nice weather that had blessed this town more often than not as the two of you ran errands. 

“[Name]!” 

You had been grinning as you walked into the little shop, happy to finally see your favourite baker. 

“Wei,” you had called out, watching as she wiped her hands off with a wet cloth and patted them onto her apron. “How are you?” 

“I’m great, though my favourite regulars disappeared for quite some time,” she had teased, rounding the counter and pulling you into a tight hug. “Where have you been? It’s so good to see you again. You cut your hair!” 

You had been surprised; you had chopped off your locks so long ago that you had forgotten you had kept it long for many years. “Yeah,” you laughed, watching her as she flicked the ends of your hair lightly. 

“Looks good,” she hummed, flicking it out of your face. “Anyways, what are you doing here? Got tired of the big city, hm?” 

You had smiled. “Something like that.” 

“You’re just in time, though!” Wei exclaimed, clapping her hands together. “I just brought out a fresh batch of your favourite.” 

“You didn’t.” 

Almost giddy, Wei had disappeared into the back and had returned no more than ten seconds later, a fresh tray of egg tarts in her hands. You had been able to see the steam rising from each and every tart, the scent of the baked goods wafting to you as she approached. 

Taking one from her, you had peeled back the aluminum that kept it from crumbling all over you and had taken a bite. It had still been piping hot—the aluminum had burned your fingertips and your mouth had been in both pleasure and pain as you tried to chew without searing the roof of your mouth— but it had been worth it. The egg filling had been creamy and smooth on your tongue, and the tart wonderfully flaky and crisp—the perfect egg tart, just as you had always remembered it. 

The flavours had brought you back to a time when you had had no worries. They had brought you back to your memories of your mother coming home from work, a fresh box of egg tarts in her hand as you hugged her side and followed her around the house; they had brought you back to the time when Fon had first taken you out and asked if you liked pastries. You had insisted that you knew where he could taste the best egg tarts to have ever existed, and he had argued that there was a bakery back in Beijing that he believed made the best egg tarts. After betting three hundred yuan on it, you had taken him to Wei, where he had shamefully, but wholeheartedly, admitted defeat. That day, he had left with a box of the best egg tarts he’d ever eaten in one hand, your hand in the other, and his pockets a few hundred yuan lighter. 

Wei had called out your name, waving her hand in your face as she tried to snap you out of your daydream. “Is everything okay?” she had asked, reaching out and wiping under your eyes. 

Shaken, you had nodded hurriedly and set the half-eaten pastry on the nearest counter as you tried to rub the tears away. You hadn’t even realized you had started crying. 

“Too many memories,” you had laughed in an attempt to brush off her worries. “I’ll be okay.” 

Just as Wei had been about to speak up again, the door chimed open, thought it appeared as though nobody had walked in. The both of you had looked confused, but then Wei’s expression changed to one of happiness. 

“Welcome back!” she had called out, a big grin on her face. 

With that, Wei had certifiably seemed like an even bigger nut to you than you remembered her to be. 

“Who’re you talking to?” you had asked, looking around but failing to see anyone. 

“Him!” Wei had pulled you a few steps over towards the front door, and a little boy, no taller than your knee, had come into view. She pointed at him as he walked about the shop. “He comes here every now and then. Always buys the same thing,” she laughed, watching as you kept glancing at the boy. “Two egg tarts—one for him, and one for that cute monkey that follows him around.” 

“Monkey?” you had asked, fully turning to glance at him. There had been no monkey in sight—something that had made you breathe a sigh of relief, though there was been a tightness in your chest. A boy with a monkey following him around that enjoyed good egg tarts had sounded all too familiar to you. “What’s his name?” 

“He never says.” 

“How mysterious…” 

“That’s what I say, every time!” 

Just as you had been about to join in on Wei’s laughter, the little boy had walked up to the two of you. 

“How is everything, Wei?” he had asked, smiling as he watched Wei grab an egg tart from the tray and hand it to him. 

“They just came out of the oven!” Wei had exclaimed, motioning to the egg tarts sitting on the counter. And just as you had wondered how he’d even be able to see that high up without anyone to boost him up, the little boy had jumped and landed softly on the edge of the counter. 

“You jump high,” you had said absentmindedly, unaware that you had voiced your thoughts out loud. 

“Thank you,” the little boy had replied, his voice soft but not like what a kid’s voice should’ve sounded like. There had been something more mature about him, something that you couldn’t really place your finger on, even now as you recall the memory. 

“I’m [Name],” you had said, holding your hand out. “What’s your name?” 

Smiling, the little boy had taken your hand and shaken it. “That’s a secret.” 

“See?” Wei had said, laughing as she packed up two egg tarts into a cardboard box. “What did I tell you?” 

The little boy had chuckled at the two of you before holding out his hand and dropping many coins into Wei’s open palm. 

“Wait, this is way too much!” Wei had exclaimed, turning to the boy as he was about to leave. 

“Will it cover [Name]’s purchase?” 

“I mean, yes, it should…” 

“Then it’s fine. As long as she promises she won’t cry again.” 

Surprised, you had thanked him, despite how embarrassed you felt knowing he had seen you cry. “That’s really kind of you.” 

The little boy had smiled, and you had felt an odd stir inside your gut as you watched him leave. 

After a moment, you had reached over and gently rested your hand on Wei’s forearm. “He reminds me of Fon.” 

She had paused for a moment before placing her hand on top of yours. 

“It’ll get easier,” Wei had promised, her hand squeezing yours tightly. 

You would repeat those very words to yourself countless times over the next few years, but it never really got easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos, I truly do appreciate every kudo and comment <3 I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
